Into the night and day
by horsechick27
Summary: Scipio isn't an adult but he meets a dancer and something about her has enchanted him. An enemy has his eyes on the kids.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Maria Espinoza

Age: 15 (Scipio's 16, Hornet's 15, Prosper's 15, Riccio's 16, Mosca's 16, and Bo's 9)

Race: Hispanic

Origin: Spain

Personality: feisty, cunning, street smart, hot tempered, caring, sweet, fun to be with, cocky, seductive when need to be

Job: Singer/Dancer at a club

Talents: stealing, seducing, singing, dancing, guitar

Looks: black hair, brown eyes, very tan skin, curvy/slim/athletic body

Attire: dancing dress but wears black jeans, a gray t –shirt, an orange tank top for the summer, and black high tops

Valuable possessions: a black anklet that was given to her by her mother before she died.

History: She lived in Spain with her parents. Her father died from sickness when she was 10 and her mother raised her until she was 13. But her mother died from being raped and beaten by an unknown man and ever since then Maria had wanted revenge. She knew who the man was because she saw the mug shot of him and ever since she has been living on the streets.


	2. Good night

Scipio was walking through the dark streets of Venice with a black burlap bag on his shoulder and a smirk on his face. 'Those morons thought they could catch me, I am the Thief Lord, no one can take me alive' he thought arrogantly. He passed a small building that had loud music playing but as he passed it he saw a girl with black hair carrying a tray of drinks to a table. The girl had black hair and appeared to be Hispanic. Scipio raised an eye brow at the girl and just walked away back to the hideout. When he arrived at the hideout the gang was already waiting for him. "Scip you're back!" Bo cried and ran to Scipio's out stretched arms. Scipio picked Bo up and swung him around and put him back down. "Hello Bo" he said breathlessly. "About time you got here" Hornet said with Prosper behind her. Prosper and Hornet had been dating a little over two months now and were serious about each other. "We were wondering if you had the loot stolen" Mosca said and Scipio rolled his eyes behind his black mask. "Please, I am the Thief Lord, I steal things from others, nobody would dare steal from me" Scipio said with arrogance and took off his black mask. "Don't let it go to your head" Hornet said crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey Scip, can we go to that new club that opened not too far from here" Riccio asked. "Depends, is it in a bad part of the city" Scipio asked. "No, it's only a few black from here" Riccio said. "What's it called?" Prosper asked. "The Santa Marie" Riccio said. "I've heard of that place, a lot of people said that it was really cool" Hornet said. "Than I guess we're going tomorrow" Scipio said with a smile and turned on his heel and walked out of the theatre. "Umm Scipio, the loot" Prosper said. "Oh sorry guys" Scipio said with a sheepish grin and tossed the bag to Prosper, who caught it. Scipio walked out the door and headed to his home on the rich side of Venice. When he arrived there, he climbed up the vines that led to his ladder that were gnarled in some kind of ladder. Scipio climbed with the reflexes and muscle of a cat and jumped quietly into his bedroom. He quickly changed out of his black coat and boots and into his pajamas. Scipio placed his clothing in a section in his wardrobe and the mask was lying neatly on top of the clothes. Scipio smirked and went to bed.

Hey guys, I am so sorry for the short chapter but they will be much better, I promise


	3. The Santa Marie

The next day Maria woke up in the apartment that she lived in. "Great, another day of work" she grumbled. Now don't get me wrong she loved singing and dancing in the bar but they had her serving drinks most of last night and she was exausted. Maria crawled out of bed and changed into jeans and her shirt and laced up her shoes. She was going to go shopping today since she only had to work at the club during the night. She put her black hair in a tight ponytail and grabbed her purse and house keys and left the apartment. Maria lived in her apartment since her parents died. It was a blessing that she was paid good money at the club by singing and dancing and serving drinks for extra cash was just a bonus. The streets were lively and full of tourists with cameras taking pictures of their surroundings. Maria smiled at the little kids that ran around their parents begging for them to get ice cream. She went into a jewelry shop and looked around. "Hey Maria" the shopkeeper said. "Hey Joe" Maria said smiling. Joe was kind of a family friend because he was such good friends with her mother. "Maria, you're looking as beautiful as your mother every day" he said kindly. Maria looked at the ground, blushing. "Thank you" she said and looked around the display cases. They held beautiful jewelry but were expensive. Maria looked around and finding nothing she liked she said goodbye to Joe and left the store. She looked in a few stores and had lunch. But before she knew it she had to go and get ready for work. She rushed to her apartment and changed into her uniform, which consisted of a red peasant skirt, a tight black tank top that showed off her stomach, black flats, and her signature black anklet. Her hair was down but it was super curly and had a large red flower behind her right ear. "This is going to be a wild night" she said smiling and grabbed her keys and went out the door.

The gang of the Stella cinema were at the front door. Hornet didn't want to come so she decided to stay and watch Bo. Scipio was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, boots, and his mask. "This is going to be awesome!" Mosca said. "Why are you so high about getting into this club anyway?" Scipio asked. "Because, the Santa Marie is best known for its pretty dancers" Riccio said with a love sick smile on his face, which made Scipio smirk. "You can't possibly be serious?" Hornet asked furiously. She went right up to him and smacked his on the back of his head. Prosper and Mosca snickered, Scipio just rolled his eyes. "Okay, now let's go" Scipio said. "Don't bring back any girls!" Hornet called teasingly and Scipio could see that Prosper was turning red.

The club was packed with people who lived in the city and very few tourists. Italian beats were coming from the band, multi colored lights flashed among the crowd, waitresses in peasant skirts served drinks to the patrons. "Come on guys, let's grab a table" Scipio said and led the group to a booth. Not too long after they sat down a waitress came over to them. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" she asked sweetly. "Club soda would be nice ma'am" Riccio said choking on his words. The waitress smiled and wrote it on her pad. "Coming right up hun" she smiled and left into the kitchen. "Riccio, don't fall for her" Prosper said. "I can't help it, she's too beautiful" Riccio said sighing. A dark skinned man went up to the microphone on the stage and spoke into it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our top singer, Maria Espinoza" the man said and a Hispanic girl walked up on to the stage and stood in front of the microphone. She had beautiful black hair, pretty large brown eyes, and skin as dark as almonds. "We're gonna mix it up with the music tonight" she said and cued the band. The band played a Latin rhythm and the girl's hips swung with the beat.

Maria:

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**_  
_**It was love from above that could save me from hell**_  
_**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**_  
_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**_  
_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_  
_**And we sang**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And the voices bang like the angels sing**_  
_**We?re singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**_  
_**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces**_  
_**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes**_  
_**The room left them moving between you and I**_

_**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time**_  
_**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night**_  
_**And we sang**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And the voices bang like the angels sing**_  
_**We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_  
_**Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

A guitar solo played and the girl stepped away from the microphone and danced with the beat. She fluttered her skirt which gave Scipio a good look at her beautiful legs. She swung her hips in a circular motion and twirled her body after that. When the guitar solo ended and took her place behind the microphone.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell**_  
_**It was love from above that could save me from hell**_  
_**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see**_  
_**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me**_

_**There were drums in the air as she started to dance**_  
_**Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands**_  
_**And we sang**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And the voices bang like the angels sing**_  
_**We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh**_  
_**And the voices bang like the angels sing**_  
_**We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay**_  
_**And we danced on into the night**_

The club erupted with applause and the girl took a bow. Scipio didn't realize that he was on the edge of his seat staring at the girl. The girl walked off the stage. "That was amazing" Riccio sighed. "I think I'm in love" Mosca said sighing. "Get a grip guys" Scip snapped.

Maria stood behind the bar and watched a group of boys that were sitting at a booth. Two of them were drooling over her but one of them just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the boys. He had black hair that had bangs just over his eyes, his face was hidden by a black mask that had a bird's face. Maria could just barely see his eyes. His eyes were dark with mystery but had a kindness to them. Maria barely blushed when he looked her way. She went back to cleaning the table and three hours later her shift ended and she started to head out the door and go home.

I told ya'll I would make it better, hope you like it. I do not own the Thief lord or Santana's Into the night


	4. Meeting Maria

Scipio, Mosca, Prosper, and Riccio hung out at the club for three more hours and decided to call it a night and go home. When they got out the door, Scipip noticed the girl walking in the opposite direction. What she didn't notice were the two large men following five feet between her. "Guys go on without me, I've got to do something" Scipio said and took off running.

Maria thought she heard a few sets of footsteps behind her and she turned her head around saw two large thugs following behind her. Maria quickened her pace but they were catching up with her. One of them grabbed her arm and turned her around to face them. "Hey sweetheart" he growled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Let me go" she spat and slapped his hand away. "We like em' feisty" the other one growled. "You're not getting this feisty chick" Maria smirked and stomped on the man that was holding her arm and ran as fast as she could. "Get back her you little bitch!" he roared and they started to chase after her. "Damn this long skirt" she hissed as she had to pick up the hem of her skirt to keep from tripping on it. She kept running through the maze of allies but soon she ran into a dead end. "Damn gun it" she hissed and turned around and saw the two men walking towards her. "Thought you could run away from us forever?" he said mockingly. The second one grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Let me go your creep!" Maria cried and tried to escape his grip but to no avail. "Hold still, it'll all be over soon" the man grinned. Maria closed her eyes and prayed to god that someone would save her.

Scipio ran through the allies in pursuit of the thugs that were after the girl. "Let me go you creep!" she cried out and Scipio ran even faster. Eventually he found her pinned to the man's chest and still squirming. Scipio could see that she looked no older than fifteen. "Hold still, it'll all be over soon" the man grinned. The girl closed her eyes and prayed and Scipio knew that he had to save this girl. Scipio grabbed a lump of rope that was on the ground and tied it in a good sized loop. He swung the rope over his head and threw it at the man holding the young girl. The rope got around the man's torso and Scipio pulled on the rope and he was sent backward. The girl fell to the ground and hit her head on the pavement and blacked out. "What the hell!" the other guy cried, luckily Scipio managed to find another rope and made another lasso. He threw the lasso at the other mane and pulled him into the other man. Scipio, using the shadows knocked a couple of garbage can lids into both of their head and knocked them out. Scipio walked over to the girl and knelt down next to her. She hit her head on the pavement which meant that she was probably knocked out cold. Scipio picked her up in his arms and took the quickest way that he knew through the allies back to the Stella.

Scipio pounded on the door of the Stella and a second later Mosca appeared. "Scipio? What the hell happened?" he asked. "Just help me get her inside" Scipio said grunting under her weight. Mosca held the door open and helped Scipio set her down. "Hornet, Prosper!" Scipio called up the stairs and Hornet and Prosper came down. "What's wrong Scip" Hornet asked. "What happened to her?" Prosper asked. "I saved her from these men that were about to rape her" Scipio said. "Oh my god" Hornet said softly. "Hornet, can you get some ice for her head, I think she hit her head when she fell" Scipio said. Hornet nodded and ran for the kitchen. Riccio ran down and his eyes widened when he saw the girl. "Oh my god Scip, she's the girl from the club" Riccio said. "I saved her from a couple of thugs" Scipio said cockily. Hornet came back with a bag of ice and set it on the bump on the girl's head. "Will she be okay" Bo asked, who had just now come down the stairs. "She should be al right by tomorrow" Hornet said. "Good, I've got to go somewhere but I'll see you all tomorrow" Scipio said and left the Stella.

The next morning Maria woke up to her head pounding. "Oh man, what hit me" she said rubbing her temples. "Oh good, you're awake" a girl said. Maria turned around and saw a girl with brown hair in a braid reading a book. "No offense but who are you and where am I?" Maria asked. "I'm sorry, my name's Hornet and you are at the Stella" Hornet said. "The Stella, I've never heard of it" Maria said. "Not many people know about it and its fine with us. Come on, breakfast is ready" Hornet said and helped her up. "By they way, what's your name?" Hornet asked. "I'm Maria, Maria Espinoza" Maria said. "That's a nice name" Hornet said. "Thanks" Maria said. Maria wobbled a little but Hornet held her up by her side. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall" Hornet said. "You better not" Maria said teasingly and the girls walked down the stairs. Sitting at a table on a stage were three boys who looked around 15 or 16 and a little boy with blonde hair who looked about 9. "Hey guys" Hornet said cheerfully and went over to give the boy with brown hair a kiss on the cheek. "Morning ladies" a boy with black skin said cheerfully. "Morning guys, this is Maria Espinoza" Hornet said. "Nice to meet you Maria, I'm Prosper, and this is my little brother Bo" the brown haired boy said. "I'm Riccio and this is Mosca" a boy with hedgehog hair and bad teeth said. "Nice to meet you guys" Maria said raising her eye brows. "Are you staying here?" Bo asked. "Probably not" Maria said. "You should stay here for a little while, those men that tried to rape you are probably still after you" a deep voice said from behind. Maria whipped around and saw a boy with dark brown hair and eyes that were hidden behind a mask that looked like a bird's face. He wore a black trench coat, black high heeled boots, and black leather gloves. Maria remembered seeing him at the Santa Marie last night and could barely see his face in the shadows when he rescued her. The boy had an arrogant smirk on his face as he hopped off of the stage. "Who are you supposed to be?" Maria asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I am the Thief Lord but my real name's Scipio" he said. "Thief lord huh?" Maria asked raising her eye brows. "He really is, he can steal anything and won't get caught" Bo said. "You're exaggerating Bo" Prosper said. "Sounds like it" Maria said. Scipio shot her an icy glare but ignored her. "You really should stay here Maria" Hornet said. Maria thought about this for a second. She could go back to her apartment and work in the bar the rest of her life. But she thought of the men who almost raped her and that there could be many more men like that. "I'll stay for the day and let you know by tonight, if that's al right" Maria said. "Sounds fair to me" Scipio said and disappeared behind the curtain. "Is he always like that?" Maria asked. "You have no idea" Mosca said. "Hey, would it be al right if I go home and change. This is my waitress uniform" Maria asked. "Sure, I'll walk you home just in case if those men come back" Hornet said. "I'll come too" Prosper said. "Guys, I don't need body guards, I'll be fine" Maria laughed a little. "Okay if you're sure" Hornet said. "I'll be fine, I'm tough" Maria said and walked out the door. Her apartment wasn't that far from the Stella. She changed into her jeans and gray T shirt and grabbed her tank top just in case if she did stay. Maria brushed her teeth and hair and grabbed her guitar case and book in case she came up with ideas for a song. Maria locked up her apartment and headed back to the Stella.

She arrived at the Stella, dressed and teeth brushed, with the other waiting patiently. "You're back" Mosca said. Prosper eyed her guitar case and book. "You play guitar?" he asked. "Yeah, and I write my own songs" Maria said shrugging. "Did you write that song you sang at the bar last night?" Riccio asked. Maria nodded and set her guitar case and book down. "Come on Scipio brought back a bunch of loot last night and sold it to Hector for cash and we need to go shopping for some things" Hornet said. "Who's Hector?" Maria asked. "He's our new client, whenever Scipio gets loot we sell it to him for a profit" Riccio said. "Nice" Maria said impressed. Hornet grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her out of the theater and into the vast Venician sunshine.


	5. A day in the square

Prosper and Bo wanted to go with them into town, same with Riccio, and Mosca wanted to work some more on his boat. The square was packed with tourists and people who lived in Venice, the sun was shining, and people were feeding the hundreds of doves that were flying around. The children were walking in a line as they walked through the square. "Have you been in this area?" Hornet asked Maria. "Yeah, whenever I need to shop or when I feel bored I come here" Maria said. Behind them were a group of boys who were around their age were whistling to Hornet and Maria. "What a bunch of pigs" Hornet said frowning and walked faster. "I'm with you" Maria said and caught up to Hornet. "Come on, we're going to Chenelle's, it's the best bakery in town" Riccio said and he and Mosca took off running. Bo dragged Prosper by the arm and ran after the others.

The bakery wasn't packed but it had a good amount of people. Mosca told the clerk what he wanted and five minutes later a box pastries and a cake was brought to them. Maria had to make sure that Mosca, Riccio, and Bo didn't eat the whole box. Hornet dragged Maria into a book store and the girls went crazy looking for books they liked and each had three books for themselves. The gang decided to have lunch at a café they liked and was cheap. After they ordered their food they decided to talk about whatever came to their minds. "So Maria, where were you originally from?" Hornet asked. "Spain" Maria said shortly. "I've always wanted to go to Spain, it must have been beautiful" Hornet said. "It was okay, I guess I never really paid attention" Maria shrugged. Finally their food arrived and while the other dug in, Maria just picked at hers. She knew that Hornet didn't mean anything by asking where she was from but the thought of Spain still brought back terrible memories of her mother and father. "Hey Maria, you okay?" Prosper asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Maria said quickly and hastily ate her meal. After paying the bill the gang decided to head home.

Back at the Stella, the gang ran off in different directions and did whatever they wanted. Maria walked over to her guitar case was and took out the guitar. The guitar was black with red flames on it. Maria played a few chords and a song instantly came into her head.

Maria:

_**He is sensible and so incredible**_  
_**And all my single friends are jealous**_  
_**He says everything I need to hear and it's like**_  
_**I couldn't ask for anything better**_

_**He opens up my door and I get into his car**_  
_**And he says, you look beautiful tonight**_  
_**And I feel perfectly fine**_

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_  
_**And kissin' in the rain**_  
_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_  
_**You're so in love that you act insane**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_  
_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**He respects my space and never makes me wait**_  
_**And he calls exactly when he says he will**_  
_**He's close to my mother**_  
_**Talks business with my father**_  
_**He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**_

_**But I've been screamin' and fightin'**_  
_**And kissin' in the rain**_  
_**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_  
_**You're so in love that you act insane**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_  
_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'**_  
_**And my heart's not breakin'**_  
_**'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all**_

_**And you were wild and crazy**_  
_**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**_  
_**Got away by some mistake and now**_

_**I'll be screamin' and fightin'**_  
_**And kissin' in the rain**_  
_**It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name**_  
_**I'm so in love that I acted insane**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**Breakin' down and comin' undone**_  
_**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush**_  
_**And I never knew I could feel that much**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

_**And that's the way I loved you**_  
_**I never knew I could feel that much**_  
_**And that's the way I loved you**_

"Nice song" a familiar voice said from behind. Maria turned around and saw Scipio twirling his black mask in his hands. "Why do you have to sneak up on everyone, and how long have you been standing there" Maria demanded setting the guitar down. "Since you all got back from town and I jus decided to hang out back here in the shadows and see how long it would take you to find me" Scipio said with a smirk. "I thought you had raids to do" Maria said with a coy look. "They got done earlier than expected" Scipio shrugged. "So, where's the loot" Maria asked. "Right here" Scipio said and pulled a black burlap bag from behind him. "Oh, never mind" Maria said sheepishly. "So have you decided on staying here?" Scipio asked. Maria walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a seducing smile. "You'll see at dinner" she said and grabbed her guitar and walked back up to where her mattress was. Scipio touched his cheek where she had placed her hand. "What a girl" he muttered and grabbed his bag and left in the shadows.


End file.
